<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unravel by goodcasting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186602">Unravel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodcasting/pseuds/goodcasting'>goodcasting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted and Steamy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hokuto POV, Hokuto contemplates, Jealous Hokuto, Jealous Taiga, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Taiga is a temp, Too much fluff, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Weird Plot Shit, no smut this time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodcasting/pseuds/goodcasting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of a twisted relationship between a painter and a yakuza as Hokuto starts realizing that his feelings for Taiga may run deeper than just sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted and Steamy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unravel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-Kinda struggled to write this part that I don't want to post this until I'm happy with what I've written, I'm still not that happy but I'm pretty content with it that I decided to merge these two parts instead of one.<br/>-Written in Hokuto's (first) POV<br/>-All typos/grammatical errors are my fault</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn’t see Taiga for the rest of the week, Watanabe sent me to other prefectures to check the competition, appraise artworks, and to widen our art network. I felt guilty as relief washed over me knowing that I didn’t have to see or talk to Taiga. After quite a long time, I found myself at the crossroads of conflicting emotions, most of which, I inflicted upon myself; if I didn’t act upon my lust, if I just content myself with those dreams, if I just had been honest, if I didn’t let him muddle my brain, and a lot more what if’s.</p><p>After I saw Taiga with Caroline that afternoon, I made excuses for him inside my head, excuses like maybe she just arrived from Brazil (impossible according to Google because a one way trip to Brazil would take almost 24 hrs), or maybe her flight was canceled (also impossible according to an airport operator when I called because there were no flights, from any airline, to Brazil on a Friday night), and then I realized, so what if Taiga lied? I also lied. What if he just wanted a good old fuck as much I do? I reminded myself of that lesson I learned in an excruciating way, people treated sex as nothing but sex, where a commitment was just another promise made to be broken, that love was nothing but a fleeting emotion, and what happened between Taiga and I was nothing but sex, where there was no commitment, and definitely, no love.</p><p>A loud clearing of the throat made me look up, Maya was staring at me with a mixture of bewilderment and pity on her eyes, “are you okay?”</p><p>I nodded, “of course, I’m okay,” I answered with that force gleeful tone.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow, obviously unconvinced, “really? Have you been listening to everything I’ve said?”</p><p>I stared, blinking hard, I didn’t hear anything she said, was she talking?</p><p>“You weren’t listening,” she said, accusingly.</p><p>“I’m sorry, you can say that I’m still tired, I arrived late last night,” I lied because I had arrived last Saturday night. “So, how was Kyomoto while I was gone?” I asked, quickly changing the topic even though it was a topic I also wished to avoid.</p><p>“I’m terrified of him,” she said quickly, “he didn’t touch any of his food on the first day, the same on the second day, so I asked him if he wanted anything else, and he looked at me, his eyes boring to my skull, and told me that once he turned to cannibalism, he would eat me first.”</p><p>The pen slid from my hand, making a huge checkmark on the document that I was signing.</p><p>“I’m sure he was just kidding,” I said calmly, hoping that it would comfort Maya who is almost teary-eyed, her nostrils flaring, and her hands on a tight fist.</p><p>“Whatever, I didn’t dare to speak or look at him after that, I still bring him his meals though, but I just slid them in the curtains and then leave.”</p><p>I let out a heavy sigh, “I’m sorry for his brash behavior.”</p><p>“Why apologized for him?” Maya asked, “Oh, he has two visitors while you were gone. One is a woman and they went out for lunch-”</p><p>“Woman?” I interrupted, wondering if the woman was Caroline. “Did they kiss when they met?”</p><p>Maya scowled at my question before shaking her head, “no, she waited for him outside, they just waived casually when he went out then they held hands like old friends.”</p><p><em>They held hands like old friends, </em>that didn’t sound like that torrid-kisser Caroline.</p><p>“Then last Friday, someone else fetched him.”</p><p>“Not his driver?” Taiga has always been fetched by the same white car since he started his work.</p><p>“No, a guy on a motorbike, he even invited him inside his lair and they were there for almost an hour before they left together, he rode his motorbike. The guy is nicer though, he has a nice smile, and he even said hello and goodbye to me, unlike our resident restorer. Pity, I didn’t catch his name.”</p><p>My mind is having an overload from these Taiga-related reports compared to these actual business reports on my table.</p><p>“Are you telling me that a man entered his lair where the Vermeer is at?”</p><p>Maya nodded before looking terrified, “Oh my, is the Vermeer supposed to be a secret?”</p><p>“Oh, no,” I said quickly, “I’m just surprised that he brought someone else inside his lair, I thought that it was off-limits to everyone else.” I signed the last document that needed signing before I gave them back to Maya.</p><p>“Thank you for reporting back to me,” I said and returned the signed folders to Maya.  </p><p>“By the way, you have a visitor downstairs,” she said before leaving.</p><p> “Hokuto-kun!”</p><p>My brow furrowed when I saw Sara running toward me, my eyes widened in panic toward Maya, but she just shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>“S-sara, hi, uhm, how did you know where I work?”</p><p>“Hi, I’ve been here last week but I was told you were out of town. Anyway, Tsuneo told me where I could find you,” she said and playfully squeezed my arm.</p><p>Tsuneo would die tonight, I thought to myself, “so, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Well, I’m thinking of buying a painting so why don’t you show me around?” She hooked her arm on mine before I could protest. I’m pretty sure that Sara has no interest in paintings, I doubt she could even afford what we sell here, and I noticed with much annoyance that she had her eyes fixed at me every time I discussed a particular painting. I guess the “customer-service” attitude is so ingrained in me that even though Sara surely only wanted sex, I’m still treating her like a potential customer.</p><p>“And that’s it!” I sighed with relief when we reach the end of the gallery.</p><p>“What’s behind those black curtains?”</p><p>“Uhm, we’re having an art restoration right now and it’s best that we don’t disturb the artist,” I said in an almost whisper, I haven’t seen Taiga for a week, and I’m having ambivalent feelings about seeing him for the first time since we did it.</p><p>“Ooh, an actual artist is inside?” her eyes lit with excitement.</p><p>I hesitated but nod my head.</p><p>“I want to take a peek.” I didn’t think she could move fast, I managed to stop her before she could open the curtain, but I have to sacrifice my body by hugging her from behind. She turned to face me, her hands pressing tightly on my butt, “Oh, Hokuto, you don’t have to be so obvious that you want a continuation of what we had,” she said with a purr.</p><p>The curtain ripped open before Sara could reach my face for a kiss and Taiga stood there with arms on his chest while his eyes could slice us in two.</p><p>“Good morning, sir,” Taiga greeted with the same energy as his butler looking down on plebs, “I’m glad you’re back, considering that you didn’t even bother saying where you went, oh, I forgot, I’m just an employee here so what the heck?” he said heavily.</p><p>I swallowed hard, is that anger I detected underneath Taiga’s voice? Or it’s just me being caught up in this delusion that he cares?</p><p>“Ah, h-hi, Kyomoto.” I extracted myself from Sara’s clutches, “uhm, Sara, just give the gallery a visit again if you’ve decided what painting you want.”</p><p>“O-okay,” she sighed with disappointment, she opens her clutch and produced a calling card, “give me a call,” she said and kissed her card, leaving a blood-colored lipstick mark on it before handing it to me, which I reluctantly took from her.</p><p>“Better keep that inside your pocket,” Taiga said with a sneer, “it would be a shame if you lose a potential client,” he said with an emphasis on ‘potential client’ before he went back to his lair. I followed him inside, along with this brimming desire to tell him what’s my relationship with Sara, but I have to stop and remind myself that we were not in that kind of relationship to give explanations.</p><p>“Oh, you’ve made quite a progress,” I said with awe while the Vermeer stood on the easel, the yellowed varnished gone, the discolored areas now being renewed using new pigments, and there were areas that couldn’t be seen before but are now more distinguished.</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” I said with honest admiration, I turned to Taiga but he didn’t reply, he wasn’t looking either, he was removing paint smudges on his fingertips with such ferocity that I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s not just painting that would come off.</p><p>“I-I heard from Maya that you haven’t been eating,” I said in an attempt to break this tensed silence. “I mean, if you want something else, you could have told her-”</p><p>“So what if I was not eating?” he snapped before he threw the cloth hard in a bin. I didn’t answer, it was quite unusual to see Taiga lose his cool.</p><p>“I’m eating outside,” he said and turned to leave, but I stopped him before he could open the curtain. I felt electrified that I quickly removed my hand from his arm, despite that sudden gush of electricity between us, I wanted to touch him again, and more.</p><p> “That was-” I didn’t finish what I want to say because Taiga jumped at me, wrapped his legs around my waist, and gave me a searing kiss. The moment I felt Taiga’s lips, those lips that felt familiar yet new, I just lost all sense, all those questions and doubts on my head, they would have to wait.</p><p>“I hate to admit that I actually missed you,” Taiga said, his voice breathy, when he broke the kiss, his palms warming my cheeks, “consider yourself lucky that I didn’t abandon this project after you left me for a week.”</p><p>I smiled, seeing him pout made me want to kiss him more, but both of my hands were supporting his weight so I pinned him to the nearest wall and leaned forward for another kiss, Taiga wrapped his arms on my head, pulled me closer, deepening our kiss, both of us groaning when our tongue met, like addicts who finally got their fix.</p><p>“I want you, Taiga, I want you so bad,” I said, shamelessly, pressing my body closer to him, making him wrapped his legs tighter around me.</p><p>“I want more of your warmth, your tightness around me, that wetness in my mouth, you screaming my name, I want all that you can give me,” I added, shamelessly still. Yes, I want sex, I fucking want Taiga, I don’t give a fig about commitment and love, but I know for sure that I want, no, I need Taiga, this insatiable hunger that I never knew existed could only be satisfied by him, just him.</p><p>Taiga stared at me, doe-eyed blinking in surprise, then, a corner of his mouth twitch, “I didn’t think you could be so poetic and erotic at the same time, now put me down.” I did what I was told.</p><p>“Now, kneel, Hokuto.” And I did what I was told.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Now, kneel.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I quickly went on bended knee, I winced when my knees hit the marble flooring with a thud. I have no idea why the priest made me kneel inside the confession room. I heard what I supposed was a burst of stifled laughter and I could only scowl at the opposite side of the grayish mosquito screen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry, I made a mistake,” the priest said, clearing his throat and steadying his breath, “just take a seat again.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I bit my lower lip while I grudgingly went back to my seat, I now regret visiting a Catholic church when I’m not even Catholic, and I regret even more so to get inside a confession room when I saw that this particular church caters to different languages. I was surprised that there’s a confession room Chinese/Japanese/Korean, the yellow light was lit, which meant that there’s an available priest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, any sins to confess?” the priest asked casually as though we’re in a bar and getting drunk, I’m beginning to doubt if I was really speaking to a priest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uhm, yes, but first, I’m not really a Catholic.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pretty obvious, but that’s not really a sin, anything else?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I scowled at the ‘priest’, should he be saying that? I’m trying to look into the grayish mosquito net but I couldn’t make out the man on the other side. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well,” I took a deep breath, and said each word heavily, “I’m in a relationship with a married woman.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Taiga looked at me as though I’m an apparition, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped when I greeted him a happy birthday with a box of cake in my arms.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” he asked with bewilderment and quickly closed the door behind him. I never thought I would see him wear a pink apron embroidered with “grandma is chef’s kiss” across the chest pocket, he looked so cute like a kindergarten teacher tending to students during lunch.  </p><p>“W-well,” I started, suddenly feeling embarrassed about how I learned from Maya that it was his birthday, which she learned from his Wikipedia page, then, I went to his house but his butler dismissed me immediately, but for some reason, he changed his mind and told me that Taiga is at his grandmother’s. Then, I drove for miles, got a bit lost, until I finally saw the “house near the cliff” as it was referred to by the locals in the area.</p><p>“Oh, whatever,” Taiga sighed when I didn’t continue. “Thank you for this,” he muttered and took the cake from me and motioned his head toward my car.</p><p>“Ah, you’re welcome, uhm,” I shifted uncomfortably, the cold December air biting my skin, but it looked like Taiga has no plans to invite me inside even though he, too, was shivering since he was only wearing a knitted sweater underneath his pink apron.</p><p>“Taiga, what’s taking you so long?” The door opened and an old but robust woman came outside, her wrinkled face beamed upon seeing me, and based on her soft, almost-aristocratic features, this must be Taiga’s grandmother.</p><p>“Now, who is this good-looking young man?” she asked, her eyes studying me curiously.</p><p>“I’m Taiga’s bos-I mean, friend,” I said quickly before Taiga could beat me up to it. “I came here, drove for miles,” I said, pausing on ‘miles’, “to bring him a birthday cake and I’m just about to leave,” I gestured toward my car with a dejected face.</p><p>“What do you mean you’re leaving now?” she asked, looking mollified, “we’re just having lunch, it’s just me and Taiga since my husband passed away, I would love to have another guest.” She said and hooked her thin arms on me to lead me inside, I saw Taiga with panic on his face when I passed-by, and I could only give him an aggrieved smile as though I have no choice in the matter.</p><p>The interior of Taiga’s grandmother’s traditional Japanese home gave me the same feeling whenever I visit my own grandparents, it felt safe, like whatever troubles I have, it will be gone. We went straight to the dining area where a huge spread is on the table, a spread that definitely not something that two people could finish.</p><p>“Please sit down, what’s your name, Taiga’s friend?” she gestured me to sit opposite her and Taiga grudgingly pulled the chair out for me before he went to the kitchen.</p><p>“Uhm, I’m Matsumura Hokuto,” I said and I could only wince when Taiga stepped on my foot when he placed a bowl of rice, a small plate, and chopsticks in front of me.</p><p>“Please eat a lot,” Taiga said heavily before he sat beside his grandmother.</p><p>“Yes, please eat a lot, Hokuto-kun, Taiga cooked all of that,” his grandmother said, “oh, you may call me A-chan as well, that’s what Taiga calls me.”</p><p>I smiled politely before taking a piece of tempura, “Taiga cooked all of this?” I asked and saw Taiga’s face raised defiantly, as though he was daring me to contradict it.</p><p>I dipped the tempura on the tartar sauce before I took a huge bite and I think my eyes sparkled because it was good, too good in fact that it was cooked by a young master.</p><p>“This is the best tempura that I ever had,” I said before finishing a piece and I could see Taiga smiling slightly as he drank his soup.</p><p>“Of course, he cooked it just like his mother’s-” A-chan paused, uncomfortable silence followed that even the tempura in my mouth suddenly became hard to chew, “have some sukiyaki as well, give him some, Taiga,” A-chan ordered when she recovered. Taiga immediately stood-up and served me a bowl of boiling sukiyaki.</p><p>“So, Hokuto-kun, what do you do? Are you also a painter like Taiga?”</p><p>“Uhm, no, I run a gallery.”</p><p>“A gallery? Oh, do you display Taiga’s works?” She turned to Taiga, “But I thought you don’t exhibit your paintings?”</p><p><br/>“I don’t A-chan,” Taiga said. “I’m currently restoring a painting for his gallery.”</p><p>“Oh, an art restoration, I don’t know much about that,” she turned to me, “I used to paint as well, nothing grand, just old scroll paintings.”</p><p>“Don’t be modest, A-chan,” Taiga chimed, “A-chan is really good, she’s phenomenal, I learned all the basics from her.” He told me, beaming with pride until he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to hate my sudden arrival and started attacking the enoki mushrooms before putting them into the sukiyaki pot.</p><p>A-chan smiled shyly from her grandson’s praises and I could tell that Taiga dotes on her grandmother as much as she dotes on him.</p><p>“Anyway, Hokuto-kun, is Taiga dating anyone right now?”</p><p>“A-chan, please,” Taiga pleaded with gritted teeth.</p><p>“Shut-up, I’m asking your friend a question,” she chided before looking at me. I swallowed the tofu from the sukiyaki, I have no idea how to answer this, I glanced at Taiga for help but he busies himself with putting all the remaining fresh ingredients in the sukiyaki pot.</p><p>“I-I’m not really sure,” I said, the safest answer I could give.</p><p>“Oh, okay,” she said looking disappointed, “how about you, are you dating anyone right now?”</p><p>I shook my head, “I have no time for dating,” I said and I could see Taiga quirked an eyebrow while he stirred the sukiyaki.</p><p>“Oh, goodness gracious, since you two are not dating anyone, then, why not date one another?”</p><p>I bit my tongue instead of the thin slice of beef while Taiga half-glared and half-smiled at A-chan.</p><p>“A-chan, I see that you’re no longer eating your meal, I’ll go get your desert,” Taiga said and stood up and went straight to the kitchen without a glance at me, be as it may because I could feel the heat creeping up on my ears.  </p><p>“He’s shy so keep on attacking, Hokuto-kun,” A-chan said and winked at me. Flabbergasted that I was, I forced myself to nod though deep inside, I felt quite pleased.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>I found Taiga and A-chan dozing-off in the living room when I got back after washing the dishes, they both didn’t want me to wash the dishes since I’m the visitor but I insisted, telling them that I should at least do it since I arrived unannounced and uninvited. Taiga gave in, although I could see that he was pleased not to wash the dishes as well, and to my surprise, the kitchen looked like it was hit by a tornado with all the mess that I assumed was made by Taiga.</p><p>Seeing Taiga holding his grandmother’s hands as they dozed-off somehow warmed my heart, there was something raw and familiar in this scene that tugged my heartstrings. I sat beside Taiga and awkwardly leaned on his shoulder, his hand traveled to my face and gave my cheeks a soft tap.</p><p>“What time is it?” He asked, sleepily.</p><p>“Just past 3,” I said and burrowed my face on the crook of his neck, inhaling the scent of a mixture of citrus and vanilla.</p><p>“I still have two hours, my driver will be picking me up by 5.” Taiga leaned his head on mine, I could feel his breathing on my hair.  </p><p>“No one will pick you up, I’ll be driving you back to Tokyo.”</p><p>Taiga jolted, forcing me to straighten my seat, “what do you mean?”</p><p>“I told your butler that I’ll bring you back.”</p><p>“What did you bribe my butler? I still couldn’t believe that he told you where I am,” he said, frowning.</p><p>“Do you think your butler could be bribed?”</p><p>He paused for a moment before saying, “good point, he’s richer than you and you couldn’t intimidate him either since he was in the navy before he retired and became my butler.”</p><p>I gaped, why in the world did Taiga’s butler choose to be just a butler despite his qualifications? Taiga leaned back and closed his eyes again, complaining that he’s too tired from all the cooking he did, and I couldn’t help but give him a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“Thank you for your hard work,” I said. He opened his right eye and smiled before diving to my chest for a hug, which gave me easier access to his forehead, and repeatedly kissed him there. </p><p>“I want some chocolate,” Taiga mumbled.</p><p>“Ah, I should have bought a chocolate cake then instead of strawberry shortcake.”</p><p>Taiga looked up at me, mischief in his eyes and his lips in a curl, “I mean this chocolate.” Before I could stop him, he was able to untuck my shirts and his hands were soon tracing the squares of my abs, I suddenly felt ticklish, and we were both giggling when A-chan stirred and snorted.</p><p>Taiga immediately removed his hands under my shirt and slowly turned to his grandmother, and he lifted the blanket up to her shoulders. He gestured me to be quiet when he was the reason why I was giggling in the first place.</p><p>“Does she live alone now?” I asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Taiga said sadly before he casually leaned back on my shoulder and gestured his hand for me to get the remote. “I invited her to live with me but she doesn’t want to leave this house, she said that it’s full of my grandfather’s memories,” he said while flipping the channels, “the only good thing is that the next-door neighbor is her best friend, so at least, she wouldn’t be that lonely.”</p><p>“Did you consider moving here?”</p><p>Taiga turned to me with disbelief, “believe it or not, I did, but she wouldn’t let me, told me that I shouldn’t waste my youth taking care of an old woman. Frankly, I wouldn’t mind, it’s not like I’m doing anything worthy of my so-called youth.” He settled on an old Hollywood movie, when I say old, the black and white type movie.</p><p>“Do you like movies like this?” I asked while my hand snaked around his waist, pulling him closer.</p><p> “They are useful if I can’t sleep,” he said and yawned. “I saw this movie before, it was pretty boring overall, but there was a line in the movie that stuck to me.”</p><p>“What is it?” I asked I’m sure that I’ve never seen this movie.</p><p>“It was when the guy was leaving his wife and their two children, he cheated you see, and he chose his mistress over his wife, and his wife said that they will be nothing but strangers once he leaves. But the husband disagreed, he said that they can never be strangers because hurting someone is an act of reluctant intimacy, they won’t be strangers, but they will be dangerous acquaintances with a history.”</p><p>I nodded, “I agree with the husband, not with the cheating part, but how they will be dangerous acquaintances with history, after all, you could only really hurt people who are close to you.”</p><p>Taiga smiled and looked up to me, “do you think we will be like that in the future? Dangerous acquaintances with history?”</p><p>“Well,” I started, unsure of the future he was talking about.  </p><p>“Of course not,” Taiga said before I could continue. “Our level of intimacy is nothing but lust, so we would never be dangerous acquaintances with history, we’re just gonna be a couple of guys who had too much one night stands.”</p><p>The doorbell rang, A-chan instantly woke, and Taiga guessed that it must be A-chan’s best friend so he excused himself to answer the door while A-chan followed him. I sat there, feeling like I’ve been doused with an ice bucket, who was I kidding? Silly me to assume that I couldn’t care less of what Taiga thought because I care, and worst, I care enough that what he said felt like I’ve been cut up open by a knife that I voluntarily gave to him. I want sex, yes, but more than that, I also want it, commitment, and love.</p><p>Yes, silly me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-Realized that this part is more like fluff and angst instead of twisted and steamy.<br/>-I wrote a cameo for a certain 6T member, did you see (read) it?<br/>-“Soon we will be strangers. No, we can never be that. Hurting someone is an act of reluctant intimacy. We will be dangerous acquaintances with a history.” --- is not a movie but a line from Hanif Kureishi's book titled "Intimacy".<br/>-Thank you for taking a bit of your time to read this. Writing has been helpful to ease my anxiety but posting what I've written just exacerbates it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>